wrong way
by hoshci
Summary: "Cintailah seseorang sewajarnya saja. Aku tidak tahu batasan wajar dan wajar itu seperti apa. Karna yang aku tahu wajarku adalah apapun untuk mu ". Semua harusnya berjalan baik. tapi kenapa, kenapa jadi seperti ini?. aku tahu ini salah. namun, tidak bisakah kita tetap tenggelam dalam kesalahan ini.. selamanya ? [ Lee Seomin x Jeon Wonwoo ] seventeen fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

.Lee Seokmin x Jeon Wonwoo.

"Cintailah seseorang sewajarnya saja. Aku tidak tahu batasan wajar dan wajar itu seperti apa. Karna yang aku tahu wajarku adalah apapun untuk mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: rasa ku untu mu

['melihat mu menjadi candu ku. Dari sini kurasakan getaran itu meski ku sadarai memiliki mu hanya sekedar angan ku−']

Rasa kantuk ku seketika hilang. Kini pandangan ku tertuju pada seorang namja dengan senyum seribu wattnya, mengejar bola kesana kemari dengan semangat. seperti biasa dia terihat ugh.. mengemaskan.

Di pinggir lapangan banyak yeoja yeoja yang meneriakan namanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang meyebalkan. Bagaimana dia bisa konsentrasi jika terus di teriaki seperti itu.

Tungggu..

"Jeon woon woo! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" bisik ku dalam hati

PLAK !

Sekarang aku nampak bodoh memegangi pipiku yang baru saja ku tampar dengan tangan ku sendiri. Berusaha menyadarkan benak ku yang kini mulai terkontaminasi fikiran fikiran bodoh.

"Ya bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh Jeon Wonwoo!" sekai lagi aku kembali bicara dengan diri ku sendiri

Dan saat mata ku kembali melirik ke arah lapangan sekolah

DEG

Ku lihat kini dia telah menepi ke pinggir lapangan dan sekarang dia meranggkul seorang gadis.

Ya. Merangkul-seorang-gadis.

"ya teruskan saja kebodohan mu Jeon Wonwoo!" sambil memutar bola matanya kesal wonwoo memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar kelas.

Author pov

"terimakasih atas dukunganya barusan" ucap seorang namja tampan sambil menyapukan keringat di dahinya dengan handuk

"ne oppa~ aku akan setia mendukung oppa" jawab salah satu yeoja yang sedaritadi berteriak teriak di pinggir lapangan

"bagaimana permainan ku tadi?"

Bukan lee seokmin namanya jika tidak memuaskan para mengemarnya yang memang di dominasi kaum perempuan. Dengan santai seokmin menyampirkan tanganya di bahu salah satu gadis di sebelahnya

"tentu saja oppa keren~ ah sangat bagus dan mempesona !" ucap seorang yeoja dengan suara yang terdengar di buat buat

"ah kau ini ahahahahaha" sang namja merasa cukup puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapat

Sambil masih tertawa, sang namja ber marga Lee tersebut tampa sengaja mengadahkan wajahnya menuju lantai dua gedung sekolahnya

Dan di situlah ia dapati bayangan namja lainya yang sangat dia kenal beranjak menjauh dari jendela ruang kelas lantai dua.

"itu.."

Buru buru ia lepaskan rangkulan tanganya dan bergegas meninggalkan kerumunan yeoja yeoja tersebut.

"sudah dulu ya, aku harus pergi. Annyeong!" tak lupa seokmin memamerkan senyum manisnya membuat para yeoja yang sepertinya akan protes malah diam terpesona.

Seokmin terlihat tergesa gesa berlari menuju lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada. Berharap namja yang baru saja menarik perhatianya tadi masih belum terlalu jauh meningalkan ruangan kelas

Seokmin terus berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan saat sampai di puncak tangga lantai dua dia mendongakan kepala dan saat itu pula kepalanya terbentur benda keras. Seokmin oleng dan hampir saja terjungkal ke bawah kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menariknya.

BRUK

"aduh-.."

Sesaat kemudia indra penciuman seokmin kini di manjakan aroma yang sungguh manis. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan masih belum sadar bahwa namja pemilik aroma tubuh tersebut kini meringis keskitan di bawahnya

"YAK! LEE SEOKMIN CEPAT MENJAUH DARIKU !" protes wonwoo sambil memberontak, mendorong tubuh seokmin, berusaha menjauhkan tengkuknya dari wajah seokmin

"e-.. mian-" entah bisikan jahil dari mana, seokmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri

Kini seokmin menumpukan kedua tangan dan kedua lututnya mengunci tubuh wonwoo yang masih terbaring di lantai

"a a a tidak bisa~ kau mau pergi kemana hm?" goda seokmin

"cepat menyingkir sebelum ku patahkan lehermu" wonwoo kini memamerkan senyum has mengancamnya

"aigo, wajah mu yang cantik ini tak sebanding dengan mulut pedas mu ne"

Kini seokmin mengelus pipi wonwoo dengan sebelah tanganya

DEG

DEG

DEG

Satu satunya harapan wonwoo sekarang ialah si bodoh yang ada di atasnya ini tak bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin liar

Berusaha menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang makin tak beraturan wonwoo malah memasang wajah menggodanya

"lalu aku harus berkata apa hm?" wonwoo nekat mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher seokmin

Kini raut wajah seokmin berubah. Ia menatap wonwoo lekat, dan tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya

Mata mereka bertemu.. cukup lama.. terus saling mentap, sampai wonwoo yang tak sanggup lagi menatap mata indah namja yang ada di atasnya ini Segera melepas tautan tanganya

"ahahahaha kau harus lihat wajah bodoh mu! Ahahaha" ucap wonwoo sambil tertawa

Wonwoo terus berusaha tertawa se natural mungkin agar tidak terlihat cangung

Seokmin sedikit mengelengkan kepalanya, dan seperti orang yang baru tersadar dari hipnotis ia berkata

"beraninya kau menggoda ku jeon wonwoo!" seokmin yang masih bertumpu dengan lututnya di antara kaki jenjang wonwoo kini mengelitiki pinggang wonwoo dengan wajah gemasnya

"rasakan ini jeon wonwoo!"

"wahahahahahahahah seokmin! Hentikan! Ahahahah!" wonwoo terus tertawa sambil mengeliat kegelian

Seokmin mengunci tubuh wonwoo erat sampai wonwoo tak bisa lepas dari sentuhan sentuhan seokmin di area pingganya membuatnya terus tertawa

Tiba tiba "YAK! LEE SEOKMIN! JEON WONWOO! JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI TEMPAT UMUM!"

Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut sebahunya yang di kuncir rapih, berjalan dengan anggun ke arah seokmin dan wonwoo yang terinstrupsi kegiatanya

Yoon Jeonghan, wakil ketua osis International Korean High School kini berdiri tepat di samping kedua adik kelasnya yang ia kenal dengan cukup baik tersebut

"kenapa-kalian-berbuat-mesum-di-sini-HM?"

Senyum junghan memang cantik. Namun senyuman sang angel Yoon kali ini sungguh membuat seokmin dan wonwoo merinding

"k-kami tidak berbuat mesum hyung!" tegas wonwoo

"lalu, posisi ini" junghan dengan tegas menunjuk ke arah seokmin dan wonwoo bergantian

Refleks wonwoo bangun dan mendorong seokmin membuat seokmin sukses terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan mendapati butt nya membentur lantai

"yak! Wonwoo!" protes seokmin

"baiklah. Kalian berdua ayo ikuti aku" masih dengan senyum menyeramkanya junghan berbalik badan

"tapi hyung-.."

"se-ka-rang." Jeonghan menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan saat itu pula sesaat terlihat aura kehitaman di sekitar tubuhnya

"BAIKLAH HYUNG!" jawab wonwoo dan seokmin kompak, terlihat seokmin sudah bangu dari duduknya

Junghan segera berjalan di susuk seokmin dan wonwoo yang kini saling berusaha menendang bokong lawanya, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain

Mereka terus saling berkelahi memukul dan menghindar layaknya anak kecil.

_Ruang Osis_

"yak, silakan masuk" mereka refleks berekting 'aku anak baik' dengan kompak saat junghan membuka pintu ruang osis

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL" bentak junghan saat melihat sang ketua osis sedang asik berkutat dengan pspnya di meja kerjanya

Seungceol refleks mematikan pspnya dan berdiri menatap ke arah jungan

"ne ne arraseo!" jawab seungcheol siap siaga

"sungguh tidak bisa di harapkan" junghan memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, pusing dengan tingkahlaku manusia manusia ajaib di sekitarnya sekarang

"hehe oh iya ada apa kau kemari dan membawa dua pembuat onar ini" tanya seungcheol

"bayangkan saja saat aku patroli tadi mereka 'saling menindih'di lorong dekat tangga"

"TIDAK!" jawab seokmin dan wonwoo kompak

"aigo, pernyataan kalian tadi membuat hal ini semakin jelas" goda seungcheol

"tadi itu seokmin hampir terjungkal dari tangga karena menabrak ku hyung, makanya aku menariknya dan kemudia kami ada di posisi er..."

Wonwoo kini tampak kebingungan menjelaskan posisi mereka barusan, dan saat di ingat ingat lagi sungguh itu posisi yang sangat memalukan

"posisi di mana aku berada di atas mu begitu?" kini seokmin malah bertanya pada wonwoo

"aish si bodoh ini. Yak !" wonwoo refleks memukul kepala seokmin membua si empunya mengelus kepalanya kesakitan

"yak! Memang kenyataanya seperti itu !"

"ah sudahlah!" wonwoo melipat tanganya di depan dada

"sudah cukup! Aigo aigo kepalaku" junghan memijat keningnya dan kemudian menatap seungcheol

"buatlah diri mu berguna seungcheol dan bantu aku sekarang"

"apapun untuk mu sayang~" kini jeonghan memutar kedua bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah sang ketua osis yang cukup terkenal playboy tersebut

"cepat beri mereka hukuman, aku harus berpatroli lagi" tutur junghan sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar

Jeonghan berjalan melewati sela antara seokmin dan wonwoo,kemudian kedua tangan junghan masing masing memegang bahu seokmin dan wownoo

"jadilah anak baik ne, dan berhentilah membuat masalah arraseo" ucap junghan agak berbisik dan sukses membuat seokmin dan woonwo merinding terkena aura hitm yang di keluarkan junghan sesaat tadi

"annyeong~"

Junghan pun berlalu menuju keluar kelas dan segera berbelok menuju koridor. bayanganya pun menghilang menyisakan tiga orang di ruangan osis tersebut

"baiklah, sekarang mari kita bekerja sama membahagiakan junghan-ku agar kita sama sama aman ne" tutur seungcheol yang kini merangkul seokmin dan wonwoo

"kajja!" sambil masih merangkul kedua dongsaengnya seungcheol menuntun mereka berdua menuju keluar ruangan

Sesaat terlihat wonwoo membuat lengkungan di bibir manisnya, tersenyum dan dengan cepat wajahnya kembali terlihat seperti biasa lagi

Seokmin yang sempat melihat senyum tersebut malah ikut tersenyum dan kini ia tak berhenti menatap wonwoo

Beberapa saat kemudian seungcheol belepas rangkulanya dan benghentikan langkahnya "yak! Seokmin berhentilah berwajah menyeramkan seperti itu, kau seperti ingin memakan wonwoo?"

Wonwoo refleks menatap ke arah seokmin dan mata mereka kembali bertemu

Wonwoo langsung membuang pandangan ke arah lain saat tau seokmin benar benar sedang memandanginya

"anyio hyung, aku hanya heran kenapa ada mahkluk sebodoh wonwoo" tutur sekomin

Seungceol yang merasa sukses mengerjai kedua dongsaengnya itu hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"yak!" wonwoo hampir saja kembali mendaratkan tanganya di kepala seokmin jika seungcheol tidak kembali merangkul kedua dongsaengnya ini

"kajja kita lanjutkanperjalanan kita" seongceol kembali menyeret wonwoo dan seokmin

Seokmin malah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek wonwo

Kemudian dibalas wajah marah wonwoo yang mengumamkan kata 'liat saja kau nanti' tampa suara membuat seokmin malah semakin semangat meledeknya

_Halaman Samping Sekolah_

Ah ya, halaman samping sekolah, jangan harap kalian akan melihat pemandangan yang asri.

Justru sebaliknya, tempat ini letaknya dekat dengan gudang sekolah, membutnya terlihat agak berantakan dengan kursi dan meja sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai berceceran di sekitar gudang

Mengingat kapasitas gudang yang sepertinya harus ditambah halaman samping ini terlihat semakin tak beraturan

Ada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang di dekat situ dan di sebelahnya ada lahan untuk menanam bunga yang justru di tumbuhi rumput liar

"yak kita sudah sampai" ucap seungceol sambil menaruh kedua tanganya di pinggang

"jadi.. untuk apa kita ke sini hyung" tanya wonwoo sambil melihat kekacauan di tempat tersebut

"misi kalian adalah merapikan halam samping" layaknya mc yang sedang memberikan hadiah kepada pemenang undian seungcheol melebarkan kedua tanganya sambil meghadap wonwoo dan seokmin

Wonwoo dan sekmin hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah tidak rela mengingat sepertinya hukuman ini akan berjalan dalam kurun waktu yg tidak singkat

Tbc/del?

Halo ! terimakasih buat para reader yang udah mau baca fanfiction pertama ku ini. Fanfiction ini terinpirasi dari puisi yang di buat kak panji ramdana yang aku tulis sebagai opening fanfiction. Sedangkan beberapa puisi yang masih keliatan amatir dan jalan cerita yang gini-gini aja ini murni buatan aku hehe.

Para reader yang udah nyempetin baca fanfiction karya aku ini tolong review dan komentarnya ya karna aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan di dalam fanfiction ini. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku pengen koreksi biar semakin baik dari satu chapter ke chapterlain. Segini aja cuap cuapnya sampai jumpa di next chapter kalau tanggapanya bagus ^_^


	2. Our Way

.Lee Seokmin x Jeon Wonwoo.

"Cintailah seseorang sewajarnya saja. Aku tidak tahu batasan wajar dan wajar itu seperti apa. Karna yang aku tahu wajarku adalah apapun untuk mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Our Way

['Bukan tak ingin ku bersama, namun kesejatian berasal dari ketulusan bukan dari kata tak bertuan−']

"AISH! YAK SEOKMIN!" wonwoo melemparkan rerumputan liar yang baru saja di cabutnya ke arah seokmin yang sama sibuknya dengan sarung tangan mencabuti rumput liar yang rasanya tak ada habisnya itu

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH, BISA DIAM TIDAK" balas seokmin dengan melempar rumput liar ke arah wonwoo membuat wonwoo menghindar walau masih dalam posisi berjongkok

"YAK! KAU SADAR TIDAK. KALAU BUKAN GARA GARA KAU, MUNGKIN SEKARANG AKU SEDANG MINUM JUS STRAWBERRY DI KANTIN" cerocos wonwoo sambil berdiri kemudian melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada

"kau kira aku mau membereskan kekacauan di halam ini hah?" seokmin menghentikan pekerjaanya, kemudian sedikit mendongakan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah wonwoo

"aish! Menyebalkan" wonwoo melepas kedua sarung tangan yang ia kenakan untuk mencabuti rumput kemudian membuangnya ke tanah

Seokmin hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar melihat tingkah wonwoo, namun kemudian dia tersenyum

'dasar, tak pernah berubah' bisik seokmin dalam hati

Tiba tiba seokmin berdiri dan memungut sarung tangan yang tadi wonwoo hempaskan ke tanah

Segera ia berjalan ke arah wonwoo yang memang berjarak sangat dekat darinya. Seokmin menarik tangan wonwoo dan memakaikan kembali sarung tangan tersebut, begitupun sarung tangan yang kiri. Wonwoo hanya diam masih dengan alis yang berkerut kesal

"kajja, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan bodoh ini lalu kita minum jus strawberry"seokmin menggandeng tangan kanan wonwoo mengajaknya ke sisi lain taman yang masih banyak terdapat rumput liar

"jus strawberry dengan jajangmyeon, kau yang traktir" tawar wonwoo sambil menarik tanganya dari gandengan tangan seokmin dan kembali melipatnya di depan dada

"yak! Kau ingin membuat ku bangrut!" protes seokmin

Wonwoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda moodnya semakin buruk mendengar protes seokmin barusan

Dan sekarang seokmin malah sibuk berfikir bagaimana cara agar dia tidak menerjang wonwoo sekarang juga, sungguh sulit melihat wonwoo yang terlihat ugh.. mengemaskan seperti ini

Iingin sekali seokmin mengabadikan moment ini, Mengingat seorang jeon wonwoo tak akan mungkin ber pout di muka publik. image sok cool yang di buatnya sukses membuat sifat kekanak kanakanya ini terkamuflase dengan baik

"dasar pelit! Pelit! Pelit! Pelit! Pelit! Pelittttt!"

"arraseo arraseo! Jus strawberry dan jajang myeon" seokmin akhirnya mengalah membuat wonwoo merubah air mukanya

"ASIKKKKKKK YEY!" wonwoo membuat gerakan selebrasi yang cukup heboh dengan melompat lompat kesana kemari, sedikit berputar dan gerakan unik lainya membuat seokmin tertawa

"kkk dasar" seokmin terkekeh kecil dan kemudian memamerkan senyum lembutnya

'ya, hanya kau, si bodoh yang selalu berhasil membuat ku tertawa' seokmin kian lekat memandangi wonwoo

"kajjaaaaa" selesai berselebrasi wonwoo menggandeng tangan seokmin dan menariknya menuju bagian yang harus mereka bersihkan dari rumput liar berikutnya

"aigo darimana datangnya semangat ini hm?" seokmin hanya berdecak heran dan mengikuti dengan pasrah kemana arah wonwoo membawanya

Seokmin dan wonwoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Sesekali mereka bertukar candaan bahkan saling menghina satu sama lain

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

Tidak terasa hampir setengah halaman selesai mereka bersihkan

"aigo rasanya pinggangku mau copot" wonwoo merenggangkan otot pinggangnya dengan gerakan pereganggan ringan

"sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai di sini dulu" seokmin ikut memegang pingganya yang sungguh terasa pegal karna kelamaan berjongkok

"waaaaaah kyum lihat! Seperti bukan halamn samping saja"

Wonwoo tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjanya bersama seokmin

Kini halaman samping sekolah tersebut terliah lebih layak di pandang

Memang halaman ini tidak seluas halaman depan dan belakang sekolah. namun cukup memadai untuk di jadikan tempat beristirahat, ya walaupun letaknya memang kurang strategis karena untuk mencapai halam ini kita harus melewati beberapa lorong sekolah

"ternyata tidak sia sia rasa sakit di pinggang ku ini" sekomin memukul pinggangnnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal yang masih terasa

"dasar kaunya saja yang seperti kakek kakek" wonwoo mencibir seokmin dengan wajah meledeknya

"mana ada kakek kakek setampan diri ku" seokmin malah membuat tanda V dengan jempol dan telunjuknya kemudian menaruhnya di bawah dagu, bergaya dengan penuh percaya diri

"cih, tampan apanya. Dasar wajah keledai" wonwoo kembali mencela seokmin

"dengan wajah keledaiku saja penggemarku sudah banyak, sungguh membingungkan" sekarang seokmin bergaya bak orang yang sedang berfikir dengan sebelah tangan mengelus elus dagunya sendiri

"aigo, sungguh kepercayaan dirimu sudah di ambang batas kewajaran" dengan memamerkan wajah pura pura kasihan sambil bergeleng geleng wonwoo terus melihat tingkah seokmin yang membutnya harus menahan tawanya

"ah sudahlah bicara terus dengan mu membuat ku haus" tiba tiba seokmin melepas sarung tangan nya dan kemudian meraih kedua tangan wonwoo

Ia lepaskan sarung tangan yang masih melekat di tangan wonwoo dan menaruh dua pasang sarung tangan tersebut di sebuah kantung

Setelah itu dengan sebelah tanganya seokmin menggandeng tangan wonwoo membuat si empunya tangan kaget dan refleks menarik tanganya, namun gagal

"ck ayolah" seokmin yang sukses masih menggandeng tangan wonwoo erat sekrang menatap wonwoo mencoba meminta persetujuan untuk tetap mendekap tangan itu di gandenganya

Wonwoo yang di tatap malah membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tersipu, membuat seokmin tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin

_Di Kantin_

Sesampainya di kantin mereka berhasil menyedot perhatian beberpa murid yang sedang asik bercengkrama di sana

Wonwoo dan seokmin yang sudah biasa dengan tatapan tatapan dan bisikan bisikan tersebut berusaha tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan mencari spot kosong yang bisa mereka tempati

"wonwo! Seokmin!" sapa sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang namja yang sudah mereka kenal dengan cukup baik

Seokmin segera menarik tangan wonwoo menuju meja di pojok kantin menghampiri namja yang barusan memanggil nama mereka

"annyeong!" seokmin dan wonwoo berdiri di ujung meja masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan

"bagimana apakah halaman samping sudah beres?" tanya seungcheol

"tenang hyung sebentar lagi beres" jawab wonwoo dengan penuh kebanggan

"kalian harus tau pinggang ku hampir patah berjongkok terus tadi" keluh wonwoo mebuat junghan dan hoshi yang duduk bersebelahan mentap wonwoo dengan tatapan meledek

"aigo kenapa pinggang mu tidak patah saja sekalian" ucap hoshi dengan wajah yang di buat terlihat sedih

"apa kau tega melihat kawan mu patah pinganggnya hah?" wonwo mengelus rambut hoshi kemudian perlahan lahan menjabaknya membuat si empunya kesakitan

"yaak!" hoshi memukul tangan wonwoo membuat wonwoo melepas tanganya dari rambut berwarna terang hoshi dan malah tertawa ringan

"bahahah harusnya kau tarik lebih kencang" ucap junghan sambil ikut tertawa

Suasana semakin ramai dengan kedatangan wonwoo dan seokmin

Hoshi yang sedang sibuk tertawa tibatiba menghentikan tawanya. Seorang namja tampan yang duduk bersebrangan dengan junghan sekarang menyedot perhatianya

Ekspresi namja itu sungguh sulit di artikan namun kini matanya memandang urus ke satu arah

Kim mingyu, namja yang tingkat kepopuleranya tak perlu di tanyakan lagi. Semenjak pindah ke International Korean High School 1 bulan lalu mingyu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian berkat wajah tampan dan pesonanya yang memang tak bisa di tolak

Hoshi meluruskan arah pandangan mingyu yang intens tersebut. Saat dia mendapati hal apa yang begitu menyita perhatian mingyu, hoshi tersenyum lebar dan segera merumuskan beberapa hal di otaknya

Saat yang lain sedang asik mengobrol tiba tiba hoshi mengambil alih perhatian mereka dengan berdehem

"aigo kim mingyu, semenarik itukah tautan tangan seokmin dan wonwoo?"

Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dari tautan tangan seokmin dan wonwoo sambil berusaha agar tidak tersedak oleh jus jeruk yang sedang ia seruput

Seluruh pandangan kini beralih bergantian dari tautan tangan seokmin wonwoo dan mingyu yang hampir tersedak

Refleks wonwoo menarik tanganya dari tangan seokmin dan menyembunyikanya di baik tubuhnya

"wah~ hoshi-shi kau seorang pengamat yang baik ne" cerocos jughan sambil menepuk nepuk pundak hoshi

"ah menurut mu bagimana kelanjutan kisah ini?" sekarang seungcheol yang duduk di sebelah kanan junghan berlagak layaknya wartawan menjadikan botol air mineral di hadapanya sebagai mic dan menyodokanya kepada hoshi

"ya sepertinya ini kan menjadi kisah yang rumit" tutur hoshi dengan wajah yang dibuat serius

"cih, bodoh" cibir kekasih hoshi, jun yang duduk bersebrangan dengan hoshi

"yak!" bentak hoshi tidak terima dengan cibiran jun

"terserah" jawab jun singkat sambil kembali meneguk jus di hadapanya dengan tenang

"aish kau-"

"sudah sudah, aku jadi makin lapar mendengar gosip murahan ini" seokmin akhirnya angkat bicara

Seokmin berjalan ke belakang wonwoo kemudian memegang bahu wonwoo dengan kedua tanganya, ia dorong wonwoo perlahan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah seungcheol dan mendudukan wonwoo di situ

"jus strawberry dan jajangmyeon kan? Tunggu sebentar" seokmin segera beranjak untuk memesan makanan

"huuuu~" hoshi, junghan dan seungcheol memeluk diri mereka masing masing berekting layaknya orang yang sedang kedinginan melihat perlakuan seokmin pada wonwoo

"yak! Kalian bisa diam tidak!" bentak wonwoo dengan wajah yang terlihat tersipu

Sementara itu seorang namja yang sekarang duduk bersebrangan dengan wonwoo menatap kepergian seokmin yang sedang memesankan makanan dengan tatapan yang terlihat aneh

"jihoon apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya junghan yang melihat sekertarisnya di osis itu hanya diam dengan raut waah yang sulit di artikan

"eh? Gwaenchana. Aku hanya sedang menikmati jus ku ini hehe" tuturnya terdengar canggung

Wonwoo memandang jihoon dan segera mengulurkan tanganya ke arah jihoon, mengingat ini kali pertama mereka duduk di meja yang sama

"annyeong, jeon wonwoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku wonwoo, kau anak osis kan? Terimakasih sudah menjaga junghan hyung yang merepotkan ini" cerocos wonwoo

"ah ne, lee jihoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku hyung. ah tidak junghan banyak berperan aktif di osis dia wakil yang baik" jihoon membalas uluran tangan wonwoo dan mereka berjabat tangan sekilas

"kau dengar tidak tadi apa kata jihoon huh?" ucap jeonghan tidak terima dengan perkataan wonwoo

"jihoon hyung kau sudah di doktrin apa saja oleh junghan hyung eoh? Katakan saja pada ku" tanya wonwoo pada jihoon berusaha meledek jeonghan

"yak jeon wonwoo" kini junghan dan wonwoo malah terlibat dalam permainan menghindar dan memukul yang menjadikan seungcheol korban akibat dari duduk di antara dua sahabat sejak kecil tersebut

Jeonghan dan wonwoo sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Rumah mereka yang bersebelahan membuat mereka menjadi akrab, perbedaan umur mereka yang hanya berjarak satu tahun juga menjadikan apa yang mereka bahas tak jauh berbeda dari remaj remaja lain bicarakan

"ah seokmin kenapa lama sekali cacing cacing di perut ku sudah berdemo" wonwoo yang lelah sehabis memberikan pukulan pukulan ringan pada junghan kini membaringkan sebagian tubuhnya di meja kantin di hadapanya yang masih kosong

Saat wonwoo tidur dengan wajahnya yang menghadap kesamping ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba tiba sebatang coklat muncul di penglihatanya

"coklat!" serunya sambil kembali menegangan duduknya

Mingyu yang melihat reaksi wonwoo tersenyum senang, untunglah tadi ia sempat membeli salah satu makanan favorit wonwoo itu

"mau?" tawar mingyu

Dengan mata yang berbinar wonwoo mengangguk, dan sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang akan di beri makan oleh tuanya

"pft dasar" hoshi tertawa diam diam melihat tingkah sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu, tak habis fikir semudah itu sahabtanya di pancing dengan sebatang coklat

"ambilah, dan habiskan" mingyu menyodorkan coklatnya kepada wonwoo

Saat wonwoo ingin menerimanya seokmin datang dan segera menaruh nampan berisi makan siangnya bersama wonwoo

Dengan cepat seokmin mengambil coklat di tangan mingyu dan meletaknya jauh dari wonwoo

"Yak!" wonwoo berusaha mengambil coklat yang sekarang seharusnya jadi miliknya itu

"kau belum sarapan kan dari tadi pagi? Habiskan makan siang mu baru kau makan benda ini" seokmin segera memindahkan jajjangmyeon di nampan ke hadapan wonwoo beserta jus strawberry yang terlihat sangat segar

Sementara itu mingyu hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali memasang wajah coolnya menyembunyikan kekesalanya pada seokmin

"aish, arraseo" jawab wonwoo dengan nada kecewa

"MARI MAKAAAAN" dan dengan secepa kilat mood wonwoo kembali membaik segera setelah melihat menu makan siang yang ada di hadapanya itu

Mingyu yang melihat wonwoo makan dengan lahap tak bisa menahan senyumnya, seokmin yang sadar sesekali melirik mingyu dan wonwoo secara bergantian

Suasana berubah sedikit lebih sunyi saat para penghuni di meja di pojok kantin itu memiliki kesibukanya sendiri

Hoshi yang sedang berdebat dengan jun, seungcheol yang sedang menggoda junghan serta mingyu dan Jihoon yang sama sama hanya terdiam menatap kedua mahkluk yang sedang menyantap makananya

Namun tiba tiba wonwoo menghentikan acara makanya dan melihat ke arah mingyu

"oh iya mingyu" terlihat mingyu sedikit terkejut karna ketauan sedang menatap wonwoo yang ada di hadapanya

Dan berterimakasihlah karna wonwoo tidak sempat mempermasalahkan hal tersebut sama sekali

" terimakasih atas coklatnya, nanti ku ganti uangnya" lanjut wonwoo sambil tersenyum ke arah mingyu

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar ucapan wonwoo barusan

" Tak usah kau ganti, itu sengaja ku belikan untuk mu" mingyu memamerkan smirknya membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan

"eh? Benarkah? Untuk apa?" tanya wonwoo

Plok plok plok plok

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari ujung meja tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari jun

"hebat kau jeon wonwoo"

Hoshi yang paham akan maksud kekasihnya menahan tawanya

Ya jeon wonwoo, manusia yang ketidak pekaanya mendarah daging sejak lahir membuatnya kadang menjadi korban

Korban orang orang yang jatuh hati padanya

Jelas jelas mingyu mengambil langkah kecil untuk menunjukan ketertarikanya kepada wonwoo, namun memang dasar wonwoo hanya tau aku-di beri-coklat membuat usaha mingyu sepertinya gagal

"hm, baiklah aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi" ucap mingyu sambil berdiri dari duduknya

"aku duluan ne, aku harus menyusun strategi yang lebih baik. Mengingat lawan ku yang cukup tangguh" ucap mingyu sambil melirik ke arak seokmin sekilas dan kemudian membalik badanya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut

"annyeong~" mingyu melambaikan tangan tampa berbalik badan dan bayanganya pun hilang di balik pintu masuk kantin

"ckckck dasar jiwa jiwa pemberontak" komentar seokmin

"siapa? Mingyu?" tanya wonwoo

"sudah cepat habiskan saja makanan mu" jawab seokmin sambil menyuapi jajangmyeonya ke mulut wonwoo membuat wonwoo batal berkomentar dan dengan tenang mengunyah jajangmyeon di dalam mulutnya

"masa lalu atau masa depan. Mana yang akakan kau pilih jeon wonwoo ?" jun tiba tiba ikut berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menarik tangan hoshi untuk ikut bersamanya

"e-eh semuanya, kam duluan ya" ucap hoshi yang di seret kekasihnya menuju pintu keluar

Wonwoo hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan jun barusan

Tbc

Halo ! ngga nyangka bakal ada yang nge review hehe. Makasih buat yang udah review, berkat kalian aku jadi semangat buat lanjutin fanfiction ini. Dan maaf jika di chpater 2 ini ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau masih banyak typonya. Reader-nim jangan berpaling ya ! ya ! ya ! ya ! yaaaa! / maksa/. Sejujurnya saya adalah meanie shipper juga, tapi karna saya gemes liat wonwoo sama seokmin akhirnya terciptalah pairing ajaib ini : ')

Buat next chapter minta kritik dan saranya lagi ya reader tersayang ~ kkkkk.

THANKS TO :

Seokmin97 | Iceu Doger | Park Mitsuki | Bsion | kookies | Shinhy | Evieana689


	3. with you

.Lee Seokmin x Jeon Wonwoo.

"Cintailah seseorang sewajarnya saja. Aku tidak tahu batasan wajar dan wajar itu seperti apa. Karna yang aku tahu wajarku adalah apapun untuk mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : with you

['akankan menyenangkan jika kita membaca buku yang sama? akankan membosankan? Ataukah ada bagian kecil yang terlewat yang membuat kisah ini memiliki ujung yang berbeda? Entah, selama kisah ini memuat namamu itu tak penting lagi−']

Waktu menunjukan pukul 15:00. Ruang kelas yang ramai tak mencegah seorang jeon wonwoo untuk menikmati jam kosong yang berharga di akhir jam pelajaran

Wonwoo yang duduk di dekat jendela menaruh kepalnya di atas meja dan menjadikan lenganya sebagai bantalan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri menghadap jendela kelas agar bisa tidur degan lebih tenang

Seokmin yang duduk di barisan depan deretan tersebut terlihat memutar sedikit tubuhnya dan ekor matanya bergerak meneusuri seisi kelas

Saat pandanganya menemukan apa yang ia cari seokmin segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke belakang kelas

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sela antara jendela jendela kelas dengan bangku barisan paling pinggir dan berhenti di samping meja wonwoo

Segera seokmin berjongkok dengan sedikit berjinjit di samping meja wonwoo. Ia lipat kedua tanganya di atas meja agar bisa di jadikan bantalan untuk dagunya agar tidak langsung terkena meja

Wajah mereka sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti sampai seokmin pun dapat merasakan nafas wonwoo yang ada di hadapnya sekarang

Beberapa saat seokmin hanya memandangi wajah wonwoo yang sedang terlelap. Saat seokmin memegang rambut yang jatuh di dahi wonwoo dan menyibaknya saat itu pula wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan

"sudah bangun?" tanya seokmin

"kau pikir siapa yang membangun kan ku hm?" dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk wonwoo mengedip ngedipkan matanya berusaha agar benar benar sadar dari tidur singkatnya

"kau ini kenapa kerjaanya hanya tidur terus" seokmin yang gemas mencubit pipi wonwoo membuat si empunya memukul tangan seokmin dan kemudia mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit

"yak! Sakit!" keluh wonwoo yang masih betah menjadikan lenganya bantalan untuk kepalanya yang terasa berat

Seokmin kembali melipat tanganya dan menjadikanya bantalan untuk dagunya

"sepulang sekolah jangan kabur kau, awas saja"

"arraseo arraseo" wonwoo memperlihatkan wajah malasnya mengingat sepulang sekolah halaman samping menuggu untuk di bereskan

"asih merusak acara tidur sore ku saja" keluh wonwoo lagi mengingat jadwal tidur nya saat pulang sekolah kini tinggal wacana saja

Seokmin hanya terkekeh sambil tersenyum melihat wajah wonwoo yang sedang kesal itu

Di depan kelias dalam diam seorang namja menatap interaksi wonwoo dan seokmin intens dengan pandangan yang memancarkan rasa ketidak sukaanya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang

_Halaman Samping Sekolah_

Korean Internasional High School kini sudah terlihat sepi, walaupun masih ada beberapa siswa/siswinya yang masih mengurus keperluanya di sekolah termasuk seokmin dan wonwoo

Kini mereka terlihat merapihkan bangku bangku dan meja belajar yang sudah tak terpakai di dalam gudang kecil di halaman samping sekolahnya

Wonwoo mengoper bangku bangku ke seokmin yang tugasnya menyusun bangku bangku tersebut agar tertata rapih di dalam gudang

Peluh membasahi tubuh wonwoo dan seokmin yang terlihat serius mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka, sesuai dengan janji yang mereka buat berdua saat jam bel jam pulang sekolah berdering satu jam lalu

Janji itu berisi 'tidak ada yang bicara, kecuali hal penting sampai pekerjaan kita selesai' janji semacam itulah yang membuat mereka sekarang bekerja dalam diam

Karna mereka berdua sadar jika tidak begitu kegiatan mereka sekarang akan memakan waktu lebih banyak dengan ocehan di antara masih masing pihak, wonwoo maupun seokmin

Wonwoo dan seokmin terus bekerja dengan tenang sampai bangku terakhir berhasil masuk kedalam gudang

Setelah seokmin meletakan bangku terakhirnya akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah wonwoo yang sedang bertolak pinggang menatap seokmin dengan wajah yang terlihat penuh kebanggan

"YUHUUUUU AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA" seokmin menari nari dengan membuat gerakan seperti gurita membuat wonwoo tertawa

"bahahahahahahah dasar kau" seokmin kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri wonwoo

Di pegangnya kedua tangan wonwoo kemudia di angkatnya tangan wonwoo sambil berteriak

"BANZAIII BANZAII ! AYO LEBIH KERASSS!" ucap nya semangat sambil terus berulang kali mengangkat tangan wonwoo

Wonwoo tertawa dan hanya pasrah walau tanganya kini terasa mulai pegal

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ seokmin menarik wonwoo mengajakanya berputar putar layaknya sepasang kekasih di adegan romantis di drama yang sering eommanya tonton di rumah

"yak seokmin!" sambil terus tertawa wonwoo sedikit mengomel tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran seokmin

Saat masih berputar matanya mendapati kejanggalan pada sisi samping gudang

"tungu.." ucap seokmin sambil menghentikan putaranya membuat wonwoo memasang wajah bingung

"kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya wonwoo

"itu.." seokmin mengarahakn telunjuknyake arah samping gudang. Dengan wajah cemasnya wonwoo menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukan seokmin

"masih ada satu.." dengan wajah sedih yang di dramatisir seokmin berakting menangis sambil menutupi kedua mulutnya dengan tangan

"yak! Ku kira ada apa!" wonwoo yang menyadari bahwa apa yang di tunjuk seokmin adalah sebuah bangku yang tertinggal dari infasi pembersihan mereka kini terlihat beberapa kali mengelus dadanya

Takut takut yang di maksud seokmin adalah hal yang berbau horor mengingat saat itu sudah sore dan langit mulai gelap

"aku... tak sanggup" seokmin sekarang tersungkur di lantai dengan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya membuat adegan seperti orang yang kalah perang sambil memegang pedang bayangan di tanganya dan berakting sedang melakukan harakiri

"oh permaisuri ku. Maafkan ku tak sanggup lagi! Aghhhhhh" kini seokmin yang memegang pedang bayanganya membuat sayatan di perut kemudian berteriak teriak layaknya orang yang kesakitan

"aghhhhh permaisuri! Aghhhhhh!"

Wonwoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah namja di hadapanya ini

Buru buru wonwoo berjalan ke arah bangku tersebut meninggalkan seokmin yang kini makin mengila dengan akting harakiri nya itu

Saat wonwoo mengangkat meja dan memutar tubuhnya menuju ke arah gudang wonwoo membulatkan matanya melihat ke arah belakang gudang tersebut

Sebersit ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Wonwoo memamerkan smirknya dan kemudia kembali memasang wajah datarnya

Setelah itu wonwoo dengan sengaja menjatuhkan bangku yang ia angkat. Sambil mneghindari kakinya dari bangku yang ia jatuhkan wonwoo mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah belakang gedung

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak wonwoo

"wonwoo?!" seokmin yang mendengar teriakan wonwoo langsung bangkit dari posisinya barusan dan berlari ke arah wonwoo

Seokmin kemudian menarik wonwoo agar berada di belakagnya sambil melihat ke arah belakang gudang yang wonwoo tunjuk barusan

"ada apa?! Kenapa!?" seokmin terus menatap ke sekeliling membuat wonwoo tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya

"ahahahahahahaha kau ini ahahahahaha" wonwoo terus tertawa geli sambil memukuli pundak seokmin gemas akan kesiap siagaan seokmin barusan

"YAK! KAU INI KENAPA MALAH TERTAWA" omel seokmin membuat wonwoo yang masih tertawa memukul kepala seokmin

"yak tidak usah berteriak pada ku!" jawab wonwoo kemudian kembali tertawa

"aish, yak! Sebenarnya ada apa huh?!" hardik seokmin mulai kesal

"kena kau! Ahahahahaha aku hanya kaget di balik gudang usang ini ada bagian yang menggemaskan seperti itu, lihat!"

Telunjuk wonwoo mengarah ke arah belakang gedung yang ternya ta di sana terdapat sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih yang mungkin jika di bersihkan sedikit akan nampak lebih cantik

Tepat di samping bangku tersebut ada sebatang pohon besar yang bahkan daun dan dahanya terlihat dari bagian depan gudang

Tempat yang sempurna untuk segedar bersantai bukan

Seokmin yang sedikit kesal bercampur gemas mencubit kedua pipi wonwoo membuat wonwoo meringis kesakitan

"kau sudah membuat jantungku hampir copot!" omel seokmin

"kita impas sekarang" sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya keluar wonwoo berjalan ke arah bangku tersebut dan duduk di sana setelah menyeka debu di bangku tersebut

"waaaah menakjubkan" ungkap wonwoo setelah memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapanya sekarang

Hamparan ilalang yang tak terlalu tinggi di balik pagar besi yang menyilang nyilang membatasi antara sekolah dengan kawasan luar sekolah sungguh terilhat indah

Matahari yang mulai tenggelam juga menambah kesan manis membuat wonwoo merasa beruntung menemukan tempat tersebut

Seokmin segera menghampiri wonwoo, tampa berfikir panjang seokmin merebahkan dirinya di bangku tersebut dengan kepalanya yang dengan seenaknya dia taruh di paha wonwoo, membuat paha wonwoo sebagai bantalan

Ia taruh kaki panjangnya menyilang di pinggiran bangku tersebut yang memiliki undakan berukir cantik segera ia memejamkan matanya sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada berusaha menyamankan diri

Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap wajah seokmin yang kini terlihat sangat damai dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat

Aingin yang berhembus ringan menyapa anak rambut di dahi seokmin membuat wonwoo refleks memeganya dan menyampirkanya agar kembali ke tempat semula

"wonwoo" seokmin bersuara

"hm?" wonwoo yang masih asik bermain dengan rambut seokmin menjawab ringan

"tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

DEG

Inilah pertanyaan yang paling wonwoo hindari

Seketika itu tubuh wonwoo terasa membatu, diam tak bergerak begitupun tanganya yang kini tak lagi di sela sela rambut seokmin

Seokmin membuka matanya menatap lurus ke arah wonwoo mebuat mata wonwoo mebulat sempurna dan akhirnya membuang muka ke arah lain

Seokmin membuang nafas frustasi. Segera ia bangun dan mendudukan diri

"selalu berakhir seperti ini, diam tampa jawaban" seokmin kembali bersuara membuat wonwoo makin merasa terpojokan

"aku tahu aku memang tak pantas untuk mu"

"bukan! Bukan begitu.. aku hanya.. hanya-.." wonwoo yang sesaat sempat menatap ke arah seokmin kini lebih memilih menatap ujung sepatunya

Hening. Kini mereka berdua terperangkap dalam suasana yang terasa aneh dan canggung membuat keduanya tak saling bicara maupun menatap

Terus begitu sampai wonwoo melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya menunjuk angka 17:30

"kajja kita harus segera pulang" wonwoo bangun dari duduknya dan segera beranjak pergi tampa menghiraukan seokmin

Sebuah tangan mencegah kepergian wonwoo membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seokmin yang sedang memgang tanganya erat

Saat itulah kenangan yang sudah terkunci rapat dalam hati kecil wonwoo menguap, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang

Hal yang paling sulit di lupakan, memori bersama nya. Ya, orang itu. Lee seokmin, yang sekarang sekarang membawa wonwoo dalam pelukanya.

Tbc

Halo ! mau kasih sedikit spoiler buat next chapter nih hehe. Jadi next chapter bakalan ada flashback di balik kisah wonwoo dan seokmin yang bakalan absurt banget, jadi ya di harapkan para readers ter tchintah menyiapkan mentalnya /? XD

Oh iya ini chapter sudah ada sebelum aku baca review readernim seklaian jadi maaf kalau saran kalian belum aku terapin dichapter ini. Next sebisa mungkin aku bakal berusaha nulis dengan lebih baik lagi :")

Seperti biasa mohon kritik dan saranya ya readers-nim~

THANKS TO :

Kim991 | Iceu Doger | shinhy |Mato-san


	4. the bigining

.Lee Seokmin x Jeon Wonwoo.

"Cintailah seseorang sewajarnya saja. Aku tidak tahu batasan wajar dan wajar itu seperti apa. Karna yang aku tahu wajarku adalah apapun untuk mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : the bigining

['tak mengenal tempat, waktu, dan keadaan. Saat melihat mu ku rasakan debaran itu, tak peduli di manapun itu ku ingin selalu di sisi mu−']

 **Flash Back**

 **Wonwoo Pov**

"bagaimana bisa pemalas seperti mu jadi calon ketua club seni ?!" tanya namja bermata sipit yang duduk di hadapanku –Soonyoung

"itu dinamakan bakat !" jawab ku mantap

"bagiamanapun juga aku harus menjadi ketua club seni" lanjutku

"teruslah berdoa agar dewi fortuna berpihak padamu" ucap soon young sambil menepuk nepuk bahu wonwoo

Seminggu lagi akan di adakan pemilihan ketua club seni dan aku, jeon wonwoo secara ajaib menjadi satu satunya murid kelas 10 yang di calonkan sebagai ketua

Saat aku dan soonyoung asik berbincang, tiba tiba seorang namja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyum lebarnya

Kedatanganya di sambut hangat oleh seisi kelas. ya, lee seokmin, namja dengan pesonanya yang unik

Ku lihat ia berjalan ke arah banggkunya yang berada tepat di sebelahku

"pagi !" ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebarnya

Setelah menaruh tas di mejanya ia segera mendudukan diri di meja dan menghadapkan diri ke arah ku

"wajah mu kusut sekali. Aigo~ liat kantung mata itu" ucap namja itu sambil menangkup wajah ku dengan kedua tanganya, dan memiringkan wajah ku ke kanan dan kekiri

"yak !" aku memukul tanganya lumayan keras membuat seokmin tertawa dan menarik tanganya dari wajah ku

"ah iya ku dengar kau terpilih jadi calon ketua club seni, bagaimana bisa mereka memilih orang seperti mu?" ucap seokmin enteng

"YAK ! kenapa aku terus mendapat pertanyaan yang sama !"

"Lee seokmin !" panggil seorang namja dari belakang kelas

"ya ?" jawab seokmin sedikit berteriak

"ada yang mencari mu !" teriak namja itu membuat seisi kelas kompak menatap ke arah pintu belakang kelas

"hoaaaaa, itukan manager club sepak bola" teriak salah satu suara di dalam kelas

"aigo~ sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan terjadi"

"seokmin untuk kali ini jangan membuatnya menangis !"

"sudah seokmin selesaikan saja sekarang, disini ! kkkk"

Seisi kelas menjadi ricuh membuat namja yang ada di depan pintu belakang kelas semakin tertunduk

"sssttt yak! kalian ini benar benar !" seokmin buru buru menghampiri namja mungil yang tak lain adalah manager club sepak bolanya tersebut

"wonwoo ! kita bicara lagi nanti" ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi

Seokmin kemudian menghilang bersama namja mungil tersebut dari balik pintu kelas yang ia tutup

"bahkan dia tidak menyadari kehadiran ku" ucap Soon Young sambil menggelengakan kepala dengan wajahnya yang di buat kesal. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehanya

Kemudian sebersit fikiran aneh muncul di kepalaku

"kwon soon young"

"hm?" jawab soon young yang sekarang asik dengan smart phoneya

"menurut mu, untuk apa namja mungil itu mencari seokmin?"

"tentu saja untuk menyatakan perasaanya" jawab soon young enteng

"LAGI?!" jawab ku refleks membuat seisi kelas menatap ke arah ku beberapa saat, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan urusnya masing masing

"yak! Jeon wonwoo ! kau ini kenapa?!" cerocos soon young yang sekarang sudah mengantongi smart phonenya

"ani.." wonwoo hanya tersenyum aneh

Wajar saja dengan keramahan dan ketampanan wajahnya seokmin memiliki banyak penggemar. dan jika benar namja mungil tadi bertemu seokmin untuk menyatakan perasaanya maka ini adalah kali kedua dalam seminggu seokmin menghadapi hal semacam ini

Beruntung senin lalu seokmin megatakan 'tidak', sepertinya. Terbukti dari ketidak hadiran yeoja kelas sebelah yang selalu dengan centilnya menarik lengan seokmin menuju kantin untuk makan siang bersama

Dan enatah kenapa aku sangat senang mengetahui fakta bahwa sampai sekarang seokmin belum meng-iyakan peryataan pernyataan cinta tersebut

Entah kali ini akan jadi seperti apa, namja manis itu.. apakah seokmin.. akan menerimanya?.. entahlah. Yang kutau sekarang bukan hak ku mencampuri urusanya toh juga dia hanya 'teman' sekelas

Bel masuk tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai berdering, membuat para penghuni kelas kembali memenuhi bangkunya masing masing kecuali bangku di sebelahku. Membuat fikiranku kembali melayang entah kemana.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran berlalu hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi namja yang biasa mengisi kursi kosong di sebelah ku itu belum juga kembali

Suara pintu yang di buka mengalihkan lamunan ku dari bangku kosong di sebelah ku itu. Terlihat seokmin masuk dengan senyum lebarnya namun terpancar sedikit kesedihan di matanya

"he-yo" ucapnya ramah sambil mengangkat tanganya mengajak ku ber high-five yang hanya ku balas dengan sebelah alis ku yang kunaikan

"aish kau ini" dengan entengnya telunjuk seokmin mendorong kening ku membuat ku kesal

"yak !"

"rasakan itu, sok jual mahal !" ucapnya sambil mendudukan diri di bangkunya

"apa kau bilang?!" tanya ku sedikit kaget

"iya kau, si sok jual mahal" ucap seokmin sambil memamerkan wajah yang sungguh ingin ku sambut dengan kepalan tangan ku

"aku tau kau menyukai ku diam diam, makanya kau bersikap begini padaku, iyakan?" lanjut seokmin membuat tubuh ku membatu

DEG

Yang ku lakukan hanya diam menatap lurus padanya

"sial !" ucapku dalam hati

Beberapa saat seokmin menatap ku lekat tepat di bagian mata, cukup lama sampai tawanya pecah

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA APA APAAN EKSPRESI MU ITU" seokmin tertawa terbahak bahak sambil menepuk nepukan kedua tanganya, membuat ku tersadar dengan betapa bodohnya aku semudah itu terjebak dengan leluconya barusan

"ah ! jangan jangan benar kau suka pada ku!" ucapnya lagi sebelum aku sempat berkata kata

"teruslah bermimpi lee seokmin, teruslah ber-mim-pi ."

"wonwoo" seunghoon –salah satu anggota club seni yang merangkap teman sekelas berjalan ke arah ku.

"ne?" jawab ku

"aku diberitahu sekarang semua anggota club seni harus segera berkumpul di ruang musik"

"jinjja? Aigo padahal aku belum sempat ke kantin. Dan semua gara gara kau" sambil bergaya ingin memukul seokmin aku bagun dari duduk ku

"aku tahu ketampanan ku membuat mu terpanah sampai berat rasanya ingin ke kantin, mianhe" ucap seokmin dengan ekspresinya yang sok tampan

"ya lee seokmin terserah sajalah, aku sibuk. Annyeong" jawabku sambil melenggang pergi bersama seunghoon meninggalkan makhluk ajaib bermarga lee tersebut

"cepatlah kembali dan mari memesan ramyeon di kantin !" teriak seokmin

"makan saja sana sendiri" jawab ku sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidah ku kemudian tertawa sambil berjalan keluar kelas

"yak !" dokyeom terlihat kesal namun aku sempat mendengar tawanya sesaat

 **Author pov**

Tampa sadar di sepanjang lorong menuju aula wonwoo terus tersenyum membuat namja yang berjalan beriringan denganya menatapnya lekat

"wonwoo-ya"

"ne ?" jawab wonwoo singkat

"bolehkah aku bertanya"

"silakan saja"

"apakah kau menyukai seokmin ?"

DEG.

Pertanyaan ini sudah beberapa kali ia dapatkan dari teman teman dekatnya yang lain, dan jawaban yang ia berikan selalu sama

"entahlah" jawab wonwoo singkat

"maaf kalau pertanyaan ku lancang" ucap seunghoon merasa pertanyaanya terlalu bersifat pribadi

"anio, gwaenchana. Aku benar benar hanya tidak tahu jawabanya hehe"

Dan kali ini wonwoo kembali membohongi perasaanya sendiri

"eum. Jika kau memang tidak menyukainya baguslah. Dan lebih baik jangan pernah menyukainya" ucap seunghoon to the point

Dan sekarang muncul sebuah pertanyaan di benak wonwoo

'untuk apa seunghoon menanyakan hal semacam ini ?'

"maksud mu?" tanya wonwoo

"dia sudah banyak membuat orang lain menangis, dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi korban yang berikutnya"

"korban katanya?.. dan sekarang seokmin terdengar seperti penjahat. Padahal yang aku tahu orang-orang yang di sebut seunghoon 'menangis' itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalah seokmin" ucap wonwoo dalam hati takut takut salah bicara

"benarkah ?" tanya wonwoo yang berusaha mengorek lebih dalam tentang sudut pandangnya terhadap seokmin

"ya, seperti yang kau tau. Dia itu suka tebar pesona, kemudian membuat orang yang jatuh pada pesonanya menangis dan menolak orang itu mentah mentah. Mempermainkan perasaan orang dengan begitu mudahnya. Bahkan seisi kelas juga tau fakta ini"

DEG

Mendadak wonwoo merasakan sesak di dadanya dan di kepalanya muncul pernyataan 'oh jadi selama ini orang-orang yang selalu tersenyum di hadapan seokmin menganggapnya seperti ini'

Perasaan wonwoo percampur aduk. sungguh seokmin yang ada di kepalnya adalah seokmin yang berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang orang di sekitarnya, ia selalu memperlakukan orang orang di sekitarnya dengan penuh perhatian

Dan sepertinya dari situlah kata 'tebar pesona' melekat di imagenya yang sekarang

"wonwoo, gwaenchana ?"

"ah-? Ne gwaencahan" lamunan wonwoo buyar oleh suara seunghoon yang memanggilnya

"jadi kuingatkan sekali lagi, berhati hatilah denganya"

"arraseo" jawab wonwoo dengan senyum yang ia buat terlihat sebaik mungkin

"ah itu ruang musik, kajja kita sudah terlambat" ucap wonwoo sambil mempercepat langkah nya menuju ruang musik

Wonwoo dan seunghoon akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang musik yang ternyata sudah di penuhi snggota lainya

"wonwoo ! seunghoon !" wonwoo dan seunghoon yang merasakan namanya di sebut mencari asal sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari mino sahabat seunghoon dari kelas sebelah

"lama sekali siput siput ini" ucap mino saat wonwoo dan seunghoon baru saja menghampirinya

"yak ! pengumumanya saja yang tiba tiba dan kenapa harus melalui sms bukan pengeras suara sekolah saja" wajah seunghoon terlihat lucu saat marah marah dan jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang sipit mengatkan wonwoo pada soonyoung sahabatnya

"ck kau saja yang kurang informasi, dasar anggota gadungan" cerocos mino membuat wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang di kenal baik sebagai guru pembimbing club seni masuk dari pintu ruang seni yang baru saja terbuka

Seluruh anggota pun mendudukan diri bi bangku bangku yang masih kosong, dan sang guru pembimbing pun mulai menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanya mengumpulkan semua anggota club seni saat itu

 **Skip Time**

Penjelasan demi penejelasan di sampaikan, dan tampa terasa 2 jam telah berlalu dan sekarang para murid di perkenankan untuk keluar dari aula karna diskusi tersebut sudah usai

"ughhhhhhh" terlihat wonwoo merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mengankat kedua tanganya ke udara

"wonwoo kajja kembali ke kelas" teriak seunghoon yang berdiri di depan pintu aula

"kembali lah duluan seunhoon-ah, aku ingin pergi ke kantin dulu" jawab wonwoo

"arraseo, aku duluan ne, sampai ketemu di kelas" setelah melambaikan tangan seunghoon pun meninggalkan wonwoo diikuti mino

"sabar sebentar ne" ucap wonwoo sambil mengelus permukaan perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar

Wonwoo segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kelur dari aula menuju ke kantin sekolahnya

 **̶Kantin Sekolah̶̶̶**

Yang wonwoo lakukan sekarang hanya duduk termangu di salah satu bangku kantin, kebingungan memilih menu apa yang akan ia pesan

Mengingat bel istirahat kedua baru akan berdering 1 jam lagi membuat kantin yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang kelaparan terlihat kosong

Baru saja wonwoo ingin bangun dari dudukny untuk memesan makanan ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok namja yang tiba tiba mendudukan diri di hadapanya, bertopang dagu dengan kedua tanganya meniru posisi wonwoo sebelumnya

"yak ! mengagetkan ku saja !" omel wonwoo pada namja di hadapanya itu

Namja itu hanya memamerkan senyum 1000 watt nya membuat jantung wonwoo sedikit berdebar

"mianhe, kau ingin makan apa hm?"

"entah, aku bingung"

"kajja kita lihat dulu menu menunya" ucap namja itu sambil memegang kemudian sedikit menarik tangan wownoo yang ada di atas meja

Beruntunglah wonwoo dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya akibat gengaman tangan namja yang ada di hadapanya ini

"baiklah, tapi sebelumnya sebaiknya kau singkirkan tangan mu ini atau nanti kita malah terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menyebrang jalan" ucap wonwoo sambil berusaha menarik tanganya dari namja di hadapanya tersebut

"kajja !" ucap namja itu masih setia menggandeng tangn wonwoo tampa cangung

"yak ! lee seokmin kau tuli ya !" omel wonwoo yang malah di tertawakan oleh si empunya nama

"kau ingin pesan apa ?" tanya seokmin sambil menatap deretan menu yang terpanmpang di papan menu di hadapanya

"terserah." Jawab wonwoo singkat

Setelah mendengar jawaban wownoo barusan sekarang seokmin menatap wonwoo intens

"kau marah?" tanya seokmin

"ani." Jawab wonwoo kembali dengan nada dingin

"aigo~ kau bisa merajuk juga?" tanya seokmin yang hanya di balas tatapan sinis oleh wonwoo

Seokmin malah mencubit kedua pipi wonwoo tak menyangka wonwoo yang di benaknya ter cap sebagai 'si sok jual mahal' bisa punya sisi manis juga seperti saat ini

"YAAAAK !" teriak wonwoo spontan

"uhuk. Ehem" terlihat ahjusshi penjaga kantin yang sepertinya mulai gerah melihat adegan adegan picisan di hadapanya ini berdehem, sepertinya mencoba menyadarkan wonwoo dan seokmin yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka

"e-em.. kami pesan 2 porsi ramyeon dan yang satu tolong di beri ekstra rumput laut" wonwoo yang merasa tak enak segera menetukan pesanan tampa persetujuan seokmin

"dan satu jus strawberry kemudian.. aku pesan ocha hangat saja, tolong ne ahjusshi" sambung seokmin yang paham betul akan minuman favorit wonwoo, jus strawberry

Saat wonwoo menarik tangan sekmin untuk mengajaknya buru buru kembali ke meja kantin seokmin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan berkata

"oh iya ahjussi ! merusak kebahagiaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu tidak baik loh" sukseslah kedua alis sang ahjusshi berkumis tebal itu tertekuk, mendengar kata kata seokmin

Wonwoo refleks membungkam mulut seokmin dengan tangan nya kemudian sedikit berbungkuk ke arah ahjusshi berkumis tebal

"mianhe ahjusshi, dia agak gila jadi tolong di maklumi" wonwoo segera menarik tangan seokmin yang kini malah melambai lambaikan tanganya ke arah si ahjusshi berkumis tebal dengan senyum lebarnya

"kau ini gila ya" tanya wonwoo sambil menatap seokmin setelah berhasil menyeretnya kembali ke bangku kantin

"ya, aku tergila gila pada mu jeon wonwoo" ucap seokmin dengan sok gagah yang malah membuta wajah bodohnya semakin bodoh

"ingin sekali rasanya kepala mu ku jadikan gantukan kunci" jawab wonwoo emosi

"dan tau darimana kau aku ada di sini? Dasar penguntit" tambah wonwoo mengingat kemunculan seokmin yang tiba tiba

"dari seunghoon, dan lihat sepertinya kau hydrosepalus, atau apa bahasa lainya? Besar kepala?" dengan wajah yang dibuat bingung seokmin sukses menyindir wonwoo

"yak ! siapa yang besar kepala" bentak wonwoo

"kau, si sok jual mahal yang besar kepala"

"aish jinjj-"

"pesanan datang~" terlihat ahjumma penjaga kantin membawa dua mangkuk ramyeon beserta jus strawberry dan segelas ocha ke hadapan wonwoo dan seokmin membuat wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya berkelahi dengan namja di hadapanya itu

"khamsahamnida" ucap seokmin

Untunglah kantin sepi membuat pengelola kantin memberi hak kusus seperti makanan yang di antar kemeja seperti ini, dan jangan harap pelayanan seperti ini akan di dapatkan pada jam istirahat

"oh iya seokmin" wonwoo menghentikan makanya sejenak

"um?" jawab seokmin yang sedang menyesap ramen kedalam mulutnya

"sebaiknya kau berhati hati saat bicara dengan seunghoon.. ah ani, berhati hatilah saat berbicara pada orang lain" ucapan seunhoon di lorong sekolah terngiang kembali di kepala wonwoo

"wae?" tanya seokmin sedikt bingung

"anio, bukanya jika kau salah bicara itu akan berdampak buruk. Bisa saja orang lain tersinggung dengan ucapan mu" tutur wonwoo agak kebingunggan harus menyampaikan maksud ucapanya dengan cara seperti apa

"arraseo, akan ku ingat ucapan mu itu" setelah tersenyum dan mengacak rambut wonwoo seokmin kembali sibuk dengan ramyeonya

Meniggalkan wonwoo yang tertunduk menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo ! maaf banget ya baru bisa post sekarang TT ^ TT ini cerita mungkin akan semakin gaje jadi mohon di maklumi ya hehe. Seperti biasa aku minta komen komen membangunya ya teman teman pembaca ~ boleh riques riques juga kok/? Kkkkk. Dan next aku akan abdet kilat jadi di tunggu responya. Makasih ~

THANKS TO :

Iceu Doger | iryanisolecha | Kim991 | Evie17gyu | shinhy |seokwoo9697


End file.
